All Those Years and Changes, Did you Change?
by Silver Artic Wolf
Summary: My first KXI One Shot. Ichigo is about 21 and Kishu is 23, it's been years since they saw each other and Kishu has finally come back to Earth after a horrible incident with Berri and Masaya. What happened? What is to come? Plz review. One Shot!


I've been lazy and have been straying from the couple KXI O.o bad Silver bad bad bad!! So I'm writing this one shot. If you want I'll make it longer but probably not. Unless I like the end. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**1234567891011121314151617181920212223242526**

He was walking down the streets, hat on his head, long trench coat, and normal human clothes. He had the brim over his eyes so no one could see his eyes but he could see them all. Ten years, that's how long he'd been gone. Finally his planet had stopped fighting, everything was in order, he could finally come and see her. He had visited the cafe first. Ryou informed him that she hadn't worked there for three years, focusing on her work. She was now in training to be a vet, she hadn't stayed in contact with Ryou, Keiichiro, or anyone. All they knew was where she lived. "1842 Apartment #22 Cherry Tree Lane, Tokyo, Japan," The phrase ran in circles in his brain as he walked down the street. He stopped, "Secret Cove Apartments," he looked at the address. It read 1842 Cherry Tree Lane. 'I'm coming for you, Koneko,' he silently said.

"Your patient is a 16 year old Bernes Mountain dog, he has a high fever, vomitting, refuses to eat, and is coughing. What does he have and how do you treat it?" Asked the teacher. Another student raised his hand and answered the teacher. The teacher told the class the answer and also mentioned other symptoms. A tall woman sitting in the back with her long cotton candy pink hair in a high ponytail swaying from the AC, jotted down what the teacher had just said. "Class dismissed, you'll have your finals after Christmas," He said and all the students gathered their things and walked out of the classrooms in groups. Except for the one woman with long pink hair. She slowly stood gathering her things and straightening out her tan jeans, pink striped shirt, and pulling her ponytail tighter walked out by herself. She climbed in her red Honda SUV and drove to her apartment off campus. She had lived there since her parents moved to Germany saying they needed to go somewhere where the people knew everyone. So they were now living in a small town in Southern Germany. She was a 22 year old who was going to graduate the next spring and she already had an offer to work. "We will pay you $35 dollars an hour to work in your area of specialty, cats, large, small, wild, house cats, that is what you'll do for the rest of your life," She smiled as she remembered the times she was a cat herself. She still had the ability to talk to them but she no longer had the other powers.

She arrived at her apartment, parked, and walked up the stairs to the second floor where she lived with her cat, Bakira. Grumpy mess, as he was she still loved the little guy. She was also adopting a cat named, Shokora, and she was living at her apartment now, learning from both Bakira and herself. "Hey, Ichigo!" A woman with long black hair shouted to her. "What is it, Ebony?" Ichigo asked. "A tall, shady man went into your apartment not, 30 minutes ago, he had a key so I figured you knew him, but I figured I should tell you anyway," Ebony said. "Did you see his face?" Ichigo asked. "I couldn't see, he had a hat over his hair and eyes, sorry," Ebony said. "Well thanks anyway, I'm going in, he's obviously looking for someone, I'll talk to you later," Ichigo said and put her car keys into the little leather purse hanging from her side and pulled out her house keys and hid a can of pepper spray in her hand. She touched the door but it swung open. Putting away her keys she hung up her purse in the usual place and walked into her kitchen.

He had heard voices outside the door telling him she was home from classes. He moved from the kitchen into the living room, a wall with a doorway separated them. He sat on the couch and stroked the two black cats that were on it. He heard her open the door and put away her purse. She was walking down the carpeted hallway, her high heels clicked, telling him she was in the kitchen grabbing a soda or something.

She rummaged through her fridge finding the wine bottle she had bought three years ago when she moved here. She picked it up and held it over her head like a club walking into the living room. She saw him on the couch and she ran over and was about to slam the bottle into his head when he took off his hat and looked straight at her. Instead she dropped the bottle and it rolled back to the doorway. "Kishu."

"So you do remember me," He said his regular smirk forming on his lips. "How did you find me?" Ichigo asked. "Cafe, they have no secrets, I asked them, telling them I was your ex, Masaya," Kishu said. "Oh," Ichigo said and sat down in a cloth lazy boy a few feet away the two cats coming over and jumping into her lap. "Nice place," He said breaking the silence. "Thanks," She said sitting up, "Where are my manners, you want something to drink?" She asked. "Sure, that wine looked good," Kishu, said. "Okay," She stood got two glasses and opened the bottle. They drank a toast to old times and good memories then they started talking again. "So how's your planet?" Ichigo asked putting her wine glass on the wood and glass coffee table. "It's back to the way it should be, we can breathe, and no more harsh storms, no more fighting, and no more untimely deaths," Kishu said. "That's good," She said.

"So what have you been up to, these past ten years?" He asked. "Well you know the Berri thing, well Masaya and I got back from England and they hit it off as great friends. I was really happy, I had help at work, my boyfriend got along with all my friends, and he and I were happy. Then something went sour. Berri and Masaya started to have an affair behind my back and I didn't know it until she quit because she was pregnant, with Masaya's kid. I was shell shocked, I almost killed myself because there was no one there for me. They were all too caught up in their lives. Keiichiro and Zakuro fell in love, Minto and Ryou fell in love and are married because he's rich and her father approved, Pudding well missed Tart but he came and has lived with her for what, 7 years? They're planning to move forward with their relationship after they get out of college. Um, Lettuce is still missing Pai a lot but they keep in touch. After Berri had her baby, a beautiful little boy. Blond hair, brown eyes, he asked her to marry him. She said yes, they married and are off saving the world from pollution. He's 3 now, that's when I hit rock bottom because my parents had just moved to Germany, I put myself in this apartment complex to surround myself with new friends. It worked and I was able to pull myself back together, figure out what I wanted to do with my life, and now, I'm graduating from college, a Doctor of Veterinary Medicine. Well not till May but still," She said and finished pouring herself another glass.

"Well I suppose so far everything has turned out for the better. But I noticed that you didn't mention one man in that. Well in your life after you turned 20," Kishu said placing his glass in the sink. "Yeah, I've decided I'm not gonna get married until I find the right guy," Ichigo said also placing her glass in the sink. "Man, it's late, and I haven't eaten since breakfast," Kishu said and his stomached grumbled. "Hey how 'bout you stay for dinner?" Ichigo said turning to face the alien.

(He's taller, has longer hair. DUH!! I didn't want you to think I kept him the same way!!!)

"You did learn to cook didn't you?" He asked eyeing her. "No, but there's a great little pizza place down the street. So wanna come?" She asked. "Sure, but you have to take cooking lessons!" Kish said and they walked out of her apartment. When they finished eating they headed back to her apartment and watched Numb3rs.

The next morning Ichigo woke up and saw the TV was still on, she was in her living room, and she had her head on Kishu's shoulder! 'OMG DID WE FALL ASLEEP LIKE THIS??!!!' She screamed in her head.

Knock knock knock

"Ichigo are you there?" Came a muffled voice from the doorway. Ichigo got up and straightened her clothes and walked to the door. "Coming!" She shouted, hoping not to wake up Kishu. She opened the door to find Masaya and Berri with their son Rei. 'Oh no, not now!' She thought a terrible thought crossing her mind. 'What if they find Kishu here?! OMG they'll think I have no respect for myself!' She put on a fake smile and said, "I haven't seen you in, years! How are you?" She asked. "We're very good, may we come in?" Berri said. "Um, this isn't really a good time," She said. "Oh come on Ichigo, we haven't talked in years! We can come in," Masaya said and Berri and he and Rei walked in anyway. The stopped in the kitchen for they heard the TV on in the living room. "Company?" Berri said and cocked her eyebrows. "Yes, now, could you leave?" Ichigo asked nicely. "But we've barely talked!" Berri said. "Fine, but talk fast," Ichigo said leaning on the wall. "Well, we wanted to say we were sorry for what we did all those years ago and that we still want to be friends with you," Berri said noting the wine glasses in the sink.

Now Kishu heard that it was Masaya and Berri and he wondered why they were here, but knowing better he had stayed away. But now they had hit a bad spot, Ichigo was trying to get rid of them and they wouldn't leave. "Hey you! Bastard! Slut! She said get out!" He shouted storming in. "KISHU!" Masaya and Berri exclaimed. Ichigo groaned and placed a hand on her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Berri asked with a sneer of disgust, "And why are you here?" She added remembering the wine glasses. "She said leave," Kishu said also sneering. "No, we came to talk and we are going to talk," Berri said. Kishu punched her. "AHHH MASAYA HE'S HURTING ME!!!" She screamed. "I'll get you for that!" Masaya said and Kishu punched him. "Leave," Kishu snarled. The three Aoyamas left as quick as a flash and Kishu kneeled down in front of Ichigo who was in tears. "Ichigo?" He whispered putting on his puppy dog eyes. "Why did you do that?" She asked. "I..." "HOW COULD YOU?! I WAS DOING FINE ON MY OWN TILL YOU CAME AND RUINED EVERYTHING! BOTH IN THE PAST AND NOW! OUT I TELL YOU! OUT!" She shouted. "Koneko, you-you don't mean that," He said hurt. "YES I DO! GET OUT!" She shouted and pointed to the open front door. He frowned and stood walking out the door and closing it without another word. Ichigo had stopped crying and realized what she had just done. "Oh no," She said rushing out of her apartment into the snow. She saw his trench coat flying in the freezing wind and she ran faster. "KISHU! WAIT!" She shouted as he walked down the street with his head down. He saw her running after him and he stopped.

"What are you coming to insult me and make me feel worse than dirt again?" He asked with a very hurt voice. "No, I-I-I," She started. "SPIT IT OUT ICHIGO!" He shouted. She started to cry, "I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean what I said!" She cried and flung herself into his chest and just stood there sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I know, I'm sorry, too," He said. "For what?" She asked looking up at him with large pink eyes glittering in the sunlight. "For leaving you here, on Earth, all alone for all these years," He said and looked down at her as she smiled. "I forgave you the instant you walked in my door," She said as the snow began to fall. "Ichigo, when I told you I loved you all those years ago, it didn't change, instead that love I held for you, it grew. Ichigo I love you," Kishu said and kissed her. She was shocked but hot fireworks were sent all through her body as his lips touched hers. She found herself kissing him back. He knew it was now or never and he licked her bottom lip, almost instictively her mouth opened slightly just enough for his tongue to enter. They stayed that way for what seemed like only a few seconds when in reality it was 3 minutes. Finally they broke apart and Ichigo whispered, "I love you, Kishu, and I always have," And they kissed again as the snow began to fall.

**12345678910111213141151617181920212223242526**

**I started this with no ideas and it just came to me. I hope you like it as much as I liked no loved writing it. - Leave me a review if you like it. **

**I think next I'll write the prequel!!!!!!!! Lol you know the story she told, in a longer version, then flip back to the same day and we'll visit each couple. 'Cept Masaya and Berri... I'm having Kishu make them extinct right now. - See you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Silver Artic Wolf**

**Valley**

**Maeve**




End file.
